As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A multiport memory device can provide storage for multiple modules located within a system or can provide storage for multiple systems. The modules in the system, or the multiple systems can be isolated from one another, so that data stored by a module or system is only available to another module or system at the multiport memory device. Data from the different modules or systems are saved in one memory portion of the multiport memory device. Management of the memory is desirable, so that the data stored by each module or system is maintained, and is not corrupted by data stored by other modules Accordingly, there is a need for an improved memory device.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.